shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Ciel
Cherry Thomas Ciel, the master of Ciel family and the CEO of LN Group. He also is the youngest CEO in his nation. He is a gifted child and has a talent for computer. He skiped a grade during primary school and graduated from university at seventeen years old. If Thomas's father had not disappeared, he would have a happy and innocent childhood. His mother also disappeared during she looked for his father. Thomas must take over LN Group and be the master of family. Now he wants to find out his parents. Information Full Name Thomas Ciel Nickname None Gender Male Age 18 Height 180cm Weight 65kg Description Physical Appearance Thomas is handsome guy with white skin and short black hair. His face is long and narrow. He has the most beautiful deep blue, sparkling, and deep-set eyes. His nose is small and straight. He has a sharply chin and white and even teeth. He isn't fat and he isn't thin. His build is average. There is a scar in his wrist because he received a bullet at seven years old. Clothing When Thomas go to work, go for a interview and have a meeting with some important people, he is dressed in black suit, light blue collar shirt, black dot tie, black suit pant and black suit shoes. There is a flake pattern tie bar with a small chain on his tie because he loves snow. Sometime he wears a pink boutonniere in his lapel. Sometime he wears a small artificial flower of all kinds of color and a sparkly delicate brooch in his lapel. He always wears casual clothes like jeans, T-shirt and casual shoes in his free time. Personality Instead of being easy-going person expected of he, Thomas was assertive and ambitious. He was very young when took over the LN Group. Many people waited he to make mistakes and troubles. Beyond peoples' expectation, LN Group had been a powerful and competitive group under his leadership. Thomas became cool and wordless after both of his parents disappeared.He seldom showed his feelings. He seldom smiled. He was independent because he can only depend on himself. He was optimistic that he believed he would found out his parents one day. Thomas likes watching football match and playing chess. He is a football fan of Bayern Munchen Football Club and his own national team. Thomas often gets to Allianz Stadium, where is the home court of Bayern Munchen. He enjoy watching players' training and excited football matches. Possessions Thomas has two priceless ear studs, which contains two sparkly round sapphires. People can't see the ear studs in common condition except under the clear and bright moonlight. Thomas put some high technology equipments in the ear studs. Back of the pendant is a chip, which stores the top secret of LN Group and gives some very precise GPS positions for the master. Thomas also has a invaluable nacklace, which is a thin platinum chain with a flower pattern sapphire pendant. Just likes the ear studs, people can only see it under the clear and bright moonlight. The necklace has similar equipments to the ear studs. Thomas will give the necklace to his only love as the token of love. Background Hometown * Moji Thomas lives in a temperate climate and constitutional monarchy island. The city in this island called Moji city. Transportation in the island is modern, people can drive cars and by boat across canal go outside. People depend on coal and water resource to live. There are many cunning and evil witches in the island, so people there are good at mindreading to protect themselves. People there are rich that they have own personal doctors, but most of they are unfriendly and selfish. The island are famous for wine and pink beach. Long long ago, there is a large area of pink flowers near coast.Thomas wanted to build a beach so he asked someone cut the pink flowers. Pink flowers left something to make the sand become pink. It is the beautiful punishment of nature. Relations Matthew Zhou is the manager of his company. One day Thomas found a mysterious house near his own house, then he saw a mid-aged man stood front of this house. Why the man appeared suddenly? What his purpose? Was the man related to the vanishment of his parents? Was he a spy? Thomas had many questions on the man. Several day later, the man applied for the manager in Thomas's company. Thomas knew he is Matthew Zhou. In order to spy on Zhou, Thomas hired Zhou as manager. Friends TBA Family Parents Pet None History Eleven years ago, Thomas received a bullet scar in his wrist. One month later, his parents were disappeared in succession. If Thomas's parents had not disappeared, he would have a happy and innocent childhood. Thomas must take over LN Group and be the master of family.Thomas believed that the bullet accident was related to the vanishment of his parents. It is a silver bullet with a hardly visible maple pattern, which only can be seen under a microscope. The maple pattern became the key clue of the disappear event. Thomas became cool and wordless for lack of his parents' company and love. He can only feel free and find interest during watching a football match. So he opened his purse to build Canopy Stadium for his favourite football club--Bryant Football Club. Thomas often gets to Canopy Stadium on his free time. The most precious value of the stadium for Thomas is to look for people who with maple pattern, such as maple tattoo, maple pattern ornament. Thomas equipped omnibearing lenses around the stadium capture maple pictures automatically so that the lenses can be sent maple information to Thomas's laptop. One day a mysterious man named Matthew Zhou applied for the manager in Thomas's company. Thomas hired him in order to know his purpose. Category:Character Page